ένα στο ένα εκατομμύριο
by IHeartThePercyJacksonBooks
Summary: ένα στο ένα εκατομμύριο. That's the greek name for people like me. It means one in one million. But for me to tell you this story, I have to start at the beginning.
1. Welcome to Camp Half Blood

**Hi y'all! All of the real characters from PJO and HoO (Which Rick Riordan owns) are 16 (just pretend there is no Roman camp for today, ok?).**

**Quinne PoV (Point of View)**

ένα στο ένα εκατομμύριο. That's the greek name for people like me. It means one in one million. But for me to tell you this story, I have to start at the beginning.

***FLASHBACK***

"Hi and welcome to camp-half-blood! My name is Piper!" said a girl with choppy brown hair braided with a feather. She looked around and her eyes landed on my, I knew what she was thinking. She was looking at me because I have sky blue, sea-green, dark green, stormy gray, midnight black, dark purple, pale blue, light brown, dark brown, and dark blue eyes. I'm serious, it creeps everybody out. Also, my hair is a mix of caramel, black, sandy blonde, dark brown, light brown, and white. It's also frizzy at some parts, curly or wavy at others, and straight in the rest. All in all, I look kind of creepy.

I was with about six other kids about 4 years older than me (I was 8), and we just got told that we're children of the Olympian gods. We were all pretty freaked!

"I need to know which one of your parents you live with, and which one of your parents you never knew, it'll help us find your godly parent! If you never knew your mom, go with Annabeth," said Piper pointing at a girl with curly blonde hair and startling gray eyes. "And if you never knew your dad, go with Percy," she said turning to point at a boy with messy raven hair and sea-green eyes.

One boy from my group got up and walked toward Percy, he had dark purple eyes and curly brown hair. Then another girl got up and walked toward Annabeth, she looked just like Annabeth except her hair was ruler straight. Then a boy with light brown eyes and floppy brown hair walked toward Percy. A girl with dark green eyes and dark brown hair walked toward Annabeth. A boy with super blonde hair and bright smile who told me his name was Liam went toward Percy. Then a girl with caramel hair and pale blue eyes walked toward Annabeth. I was the only one left sitting there.

Piper walked up to me. "Hey, which parent of yours have you never met?" she asked quietly.

"I've met both of mine," I say.

"Then one of them isn't your blood parent," she pursued.

"No, they are both blood related to me, they are my real parents!" I insist.

"Hmm, stay here I'll be right back."

She left and came back a few minutes later with a boy who had goat legs. "Take a whiff," she told him.

He leaned forward and smelled me. Then he said, "definately a half blood, she smells really strong, either she's a child of the big three, or she has a really powerful parent. There's no way she could only be a grandkid!"

"I'll take her to Chiron. You can leave now, thanks Grover," then she turned toward me, "Ok, Chiron's a centaur, so it might be a little surprising at first, but he's half horse."

"I know what a centaur is," I replied.

***AT THE BIG HOUSE***

Piper knocked on the door to the big house, and I could see why they called it that.

"Chiron! We've got a girl that knows both her parents-her blood parents she says but Grover says she's a half-blood!" she screamed.

Then I hear a voice yell back, "just take her through the normal tests! You'll find her a cabin in no time!"

She turned back to me, "ok, the first test is the Aphrodite test, it's like a fashion test, and if you pass it, I'm your sister! Well, probably we have to take all the tests first to see if you were just lucky."

The test was easy, I got every single question correct. It was just what matches with what and the latest gossip.

As I was leaving, I saw the caramel haired girl getting settled and unpacking at a bunk. She must be an Aphrodite kid, I guessed.

Piper smiled at me, "You're most likely my sister, but we have to take the rest of the tests to be sure! The next test is the Athena test, it's been proven only to be Aplus able by Athena kids."

What really confused me was that the test was really easy too, even the question _On average how long does it take for a galaxy to form? _I already knew somehow that it was 13.99 billion years!

"Hmm, that's weird, I've never seen anyone ace the Aphrodite test _and_ the Athena quiz! But no matter! The next quiz is the Demeter challenge, all you have to do is play this song that makes plants grow if the person playing it is a Demeter kid or a Satyr, and we obviously know you're not a satyr!" said Piper with a puzzled look on her face.

I did the Demeter challenge and I aced it. I did the same with every other test, at this point Piper was really confused, she was probably used to her testees only getting one or two aced, I kind of felt bad for her!

"Ok, the last tests are the big 3! These are simple, for the Zeus challenge, you jump of the roof and see if you can fly, for the Poseidon challenge, you try to breath in water, and for the Hades challenge you see if you can hold Nico's sword, which only people with the powers of Hades can hold." **(Just pretend ok?)**

We headed toward the big house so I could jump off the roof (ok, that sounded weird didn't it?). Anyway, I jumped and I slowed down just as I was about to hit the ground. For the Poseidon challenge, I could breath under water without Percy making me a bubble. And for the Hades challenge you can probably guess: Yep, easily.

Poor Piper was going out of her mind trying to figure out what was going on. I had no idea either. We started walking back to the big house. Once we got there, she knocked on the door again screaming at the top of her lungs, "Chiron! Chiron get out here!"

He opened the door, ducked under the frame and walked out. "What's go-oh no, you're a ένα στο ένα εκατομμύριο! How old are you? I'm so sorry, come inside." He said beckoning me inside. And from the look on Piper's face this was comepletly out of character for Chiron.


	2. The River Styx

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101 favorited and Mila-is-a-bookworm-101 followed.**

**Hi you guys! All of the real characters from PJO and HoO (Which Rick Riordan owns) are 16 (just pretend there is no Roman camp for today, ok?).**

**Quinne PoV (Point of View)**

Once I walked inside, Chiron followed and closed the door behind him.

As soon as he checked to make sure we were alone, and there was no one there, I said, "what do you mean I'm a ένα στο ένα εκατομμύριο? and what does that mean anyway?"

"It means one in one million. For every one million demi-gods, there is one ένα στο ένα εκατομμύριο. They are a mortal born, but fused with all the gods' power at birth. You are technically an Olympian god. You are immortal and have the blood of the gods. By all means, you are a god. But you are more powerful than the big three. They take you and lock you up when you're young and don't understand your power. The only reason I am allowed to tell you this is because you still can't use your powers. You even have the power of the titans. You are superior in every way, except they know how to use their powers and they use them to lock you up in a you-proof cell. No one can escape unless you work with what you have. Athena insisted there be one way to get out, because if you are smart enough to get out, you deserve to be free. I am so, so sorry. They are going to lock you up until you find a way to get out. You will live forever in your cell. You will be able to get anything you want, except a way out. There is only one way out and it cannot be given. Your kind was originally made to be a commander of demi-gods, a combination of all the gods, so you were wise like Athena, could charm like Aphrodite, but not mind to kill like Ares. But the gods found out you have more power than them and locked you up," he said sadly.

"So the god lock up anything that has more power than them?" I asked angrily.

"Yeah, and we have to go up to Olympus now, and don't say you'll use your powers against me, I know you don't know how."

He got me there. "Fine," I said, "but just let me live for one day."

"As long as you swear on the River Styx not to tell anybody that you're a ένα στο ένα εκατομμύριο," he said.

"I swear on the River Styx not to _tell _anybody that I'm a ένα στο ένα εκατομμύριο," I said, hoping he didn't hear the emphasise on tell. When he appeared not to notice I left.

I went to the Athena cabin and asked for a sheet of paper. They were hesitant, but agreed when I said I was probably in their cabin since I aced the test.

I got a big marker and wrote on the sheet in small letters so it would fit:

_I am an ένα στο ένα εκατομμύριο. I have the power of all the gods. That's why I look like a cross between all of them and I aced every test and challenge. I am going to be locked up for the rest of my life, which is a long time since I am also immortal. You can even cut me- I have the blood of the gods. I am more powerfull than the big three so they will lock me up. I even have the power of the titans. I am technically an Olympian god. I am not the first. There is one ένα στο ένα εκατομμύριο for every one million demi-gods. My kind's name even means one in one million, which you might of noticed. I am not lying, you can have me swear on the River Styx. Chiron made me swear on the River Styx not to tell anyone that I'm a ένα στο ένα εκατομμύριο, but I'm not telling you am I? I'm showing you. I am leaving tomorrow to be locked up in a cell. A me-proof cell that no one can escape. Please spread the word._

When I finished, I stood up and told everybody, "look!"

Annabeth was the first to finish reading. She looked up at me. "Swear on the River Styx that you're not lying," she said.

I didn't even hesitate, "I swear on the River Styx I am not lying."

She tilted her head, listening for thunder which would tell them I was lying. There was no thunder.

"I think we should spread the word. The gods are about to lock up an innocent 8 year old girl because she's powerful. That could make her turn sour like Lu-someone else did," she said. It was obvious I touched a sore subject with her. She looked like she was about to cry.


	3. Dinner Time

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Yep (pops the p)**

**All of the real characters from PJO and HoO (Which Rick Riordan owns) are 16 (just pretend there is no Roman camp for today, ok?).**

**Quinne PoV (Point of View)**

"Are you ok Annabeth?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just spread the word guys," she replied, but it was obvious she wasn't fine.

All of her cabin members looked at her with pity, and then left to spread the word.

***AT DINNER***

Soon, every body at camp knew about ένα σε ένα εκατομμύρια **(A/D that's the plural form of the word, it means one in one millions, you can look, the last letter is different)**. Apparently, Malcom, one of Annabeth's siblings, went straight to the Aphrodite cabin, AKA the gossip cabin. Mostly everybody wanted to stop it.

Piper came up to me and said, "is it true? It that why you passes all the tests and, no offense, look like a weird hybrid?"

"Yes, yes, and I could change how I look like the gods can, I just kept myself like this so everybody could see for themselves," I said.

"Really? Show me please."

"Ok, but I'm changing back as soon as I do." I imagined myself as Piper, with her choppy brown hair, height, and tan skin.

"Holy crap, you're me!" she yelled for the entire camp to here. Not on purpose, she was just surprised.

Everybody turned and looked at me. I heard murmurs of "wow," and, "I wonder which one is real!" come from the crowd.

"If you don't mind, I'm changing back," I said. Then I remembered what I looked like and imagined myself as me again. It kind of felt good to be tall, I'm short for my age.

Percy stood up and clapped. Soon everybody was clapping and standing up.

"Wow, I guess it's true about the ένα σε ένα εκατομμύρια huh!" said Percy rather loudly.

Chiron overheard, stood up and yelled, "what?" he looked to me and said, "young lady, that was a very serious thing you did. You broke a promise on the River Styx. You swore not to tell anybody!"

I replied calmly, "I didn't tell anybody. I showed people. You didn't hear any thunder, did you? I wrote it on a piece of paper in the Athena cabin. Then I _showed _them the sign and told them to spread the word. I didn't utter a word to anybody else about my being a ένα στο ένα εκατομμύριο!"

"You are going to that cell right now, get in Argus' van. We're going to Olympus!"

I smirked. What he didn't realise was that he now had over 200 demi-gods who knew about ένα σε ένα εκατομμύρια. And wanted them to be free. Percy knew how I felt. He shouldn't have been born, because his father took and oath not to have children because they were too powerful. And he's the leader of the camp!

And then I simply said, "ok," and walked toward the van, knowing that the campers would not let this go. Also feeling good that I knew something Chiron didn't: I already knew how to use one of my powers. I could hide for ever. I could appear mortal. I could appear as anyone I wanted.

***AT OLYMPUS***

"My gods, I have found another ένα στο ένα εκατομμύριο! You can lock her up now," said Chiron.

I imagined me self as a cheetah, the fastest animal in the world. I ran away as fast as I could. I ran into the elevator, imagined myself as myself again and closed the doors before anyone could get in. Knowing they probably already got the message down to the demi-god gaurding the elevator. I pressed the button to the 2nd floor and disguised myself as a 24 year old woman with dark blue eyes and curly caramel hair. I also tryed to imagine myself as a mortal, but I wasn't able to, so I settled for demi-god.

Once I got to the 2nd floor, I said loudly so everybody would hear me, "oops, wrong floor! I'm sorry, I'm new." They nodded and I pressed the button for the ground floor.

"Hold it!" said a voice as soon as the elevator dinged. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here, remember?" I replied manipulating the mist so it would seem like He saw me come in. The Hecate kids taught me to manipulate the mist, it was the challenge.

"Oh, right, sorry to bother you, miss!"

After I got out, I wondered where I should go. I decided to go to camp half blood and pretend to be new. I imagined myself as a girl with pale blue eyes, black super curly hair, and to be teeny tiny, like a am right now but small, I imagined myself as a 3 foot 4 inches, with no meat on my body, I would weigh 32 pounds. I decided on being a daughter of Hermes, since they all look different, and it's fun to help the Stolls with pranks. Since Hermes wouldn't claim me, I would make it appear myself.

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
READ:  
A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...  
Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!  
Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!  
SOPA WHATS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVEM A **ING WARRRRR!**


End file.
